


And I Was Stabbed (By The Tongue Of A Banshee)

by Mirror_Face



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Dark, Minor Violence, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 06:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Face/pseuds/Mirror_Face
Summary: Sometimes we forget that cracked glass can still break.Sometimes we forget rubber bands can snap.Sometimes the forgetting is too easy.Or how Kaede pushes a little too hard, oblivious to how sharp her wishes can be,and Shuichi forgets how to put himself back together, and bandage his deepest wounds.It’s amazing how brightly a fire can burn, even when made by a match of guilt.





	And I Was Stabbed (By The Tongue Of A Banshee)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a warning for anyone uncomfortable with any thoughts or actions relating to suicide or death.

_ “Have more confidence in yourself, Shuichi.”_

_ “I believe in you, Shuichi.” _

_ “I know that you can do it, Shuichi.” _

_ “I’m glad you’re with me ,Shuichi.” _

  
  
  
  


Shuichi didn’t know what to believe.

Who to have faith in.

Who is right and who is wrong.  


_ “Tell them the truth Shuichi.” _  


_ “I leave my wish with you.” _  


Is she really the culprit?

The murderer?

The killer?

The corpse on the floor?  


_ “Please, Shuichi.” _  


He’d wanted the case to be black and white.

A situation in which he could send the culprit straight to hell without looking back.

Kill the mastermind.

But the world couldn’t be easy.

It never is, not in the history of mankind.

_ “Stop the killings, don’t let another person die.” _  


And off she went.

To a land of eternal nothingness, leaving behind an impossible wish.

He wishes he has it in him to be angry.

Or upset.

To feel anything but the overwhelming grief.

_ “I leave my wish with you.” _

What is that supposed to mean?

He can’t fulfill any wishes.

Not his own, let alone any others.

_ “Find the truth.” _

The truth?

Who did she think he is, a real detective?

He is a fake.

And he is afraid.

Of all the pain that he can’t help but feel.

The truth scares him.

And he doesn’t know what to do.

Things happen, unfold.

Words are said, he is punched in the face, and everyone leaves.

He can’t pay much attention to anything else but his own fast beating heart.

His cheek stings faintly.

Thoughts swirl through his head, confused.

Kaito says something about Kaede’s research lab.

Shuichi nods his head robotically.

He doesn’t know if Kaito said anything else.

Now Shuichi is alone.

In the trial room.

The place Kaede made her wish.

Where Kaede admitted to murder.

Where Kaede, herself, died a gruesome, horrible death.

A chill goes up Shuichi’s spine, just thinking about it.

And the sound of piano keys, off tune, echo in his head.

Maybe he should leave.

  


A minute passes and he doesn’t move.

He can’t bring himself to go into the elevator.

Not without knowing what he is supposed to do.

Shuichi knows that he can’t keep Kaede’s wish.

He knows that he can’t stop anyone from dying.

Because Shuichi will always be a failure.

He doesn’t even know if he is going to be able to survive.

And even if he did live, Shuichi knows that the search for the truth is futile. 

It would only set them onto a never ending path of despair.

He truly is a nothing detective.

Because what detective fears the truth?  


_ “Stop the killings, don’t let another person die.” _

He knows he can’t help everyone.

He knows that wishes can't come true.

But Shuichi doesn’t want to let her down.

Kaede, the girl he only knew for a few days.

He wouldn’t be able to bear the disappointment her soul will weigh on him.

Not when he abandons her wish.

  
  


But a limp hand doesn’t have to hold a promise.

  
  
  


Finally he leaves the room.

_“Stop the killing game, please!”_

He can stop the killing game.

_“I leave my wish with you.”_  


Shuichi stops by the warehouse for two things.

_ “I believe in you, Shuichi.” _  


He doesn’t even bother hiding them.

_ “Tell them the truth.” _

He pours the liquid out behind him as he walks.

_ “I would be a wreck without you by my side.” _

His fingers grasp the matchbook harder.  


And there Shuichi is, in front of Kaede’s research lab.

He feels sick as he looks at the piano keys lining the top of the door’s edge.

He opens the door, hauling the half empty gasoline canister behind him.

It is still pouring its thick liquid.

Quickly, he empties the can around the room, and pours some on himself.

  


_ “I wish there was a piano here. _

_ I would play you a song to help you cheer up. _

_ Hmm… a pretty song to play for you… _

_ Oh, like ‘Clair De Lune’ by Debussey! _

_ It’s a soothing song that calms your heart, like the moon’s reflection on water.” _

  


Perhaps…

And before the place and him and all the others burn, Shuichi decides to play some music.

He finds the CD and puts it into the player and…

the song plays as soon as Shuchi lights his match.

(the song is nicer than he had expected.

as calm and relaxing as Kaede had described.

though there is an underlying feeling of melancholy that he can not shake off.

and for a moment Shuichi regrets it all)

And he drops the match, fire bright, onto the open floor.

_ “I leave my wish with you, Shuichi.” _

He is such a coward.

Killing himself and all the others.

All because he is afraid of the grief.

All because the truth is too much to handle.

All because he can’t think of a better way to save them.

He can not make wishes come true,

Not before, not ever, not now...

Kaede should have realized her mistake from the beginning.

She should have noticed how her words had stabbed him.

How her wishes are sharper than a banshee’s tongue. 

Everything is hot.

And he can’t breathe.

But Shuichi can handle it.

It hurts less than the guilt.

But he will be dead before he breaks his promise to Kaede.

And that’s all that matters to him now.

  


_ “I’m so, so sorry Kaede.” _

He sobs.

The music is still playing.

Louder, it seems.

  


And loneliness lulls him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small oneshot that I made as a spur of the moment thing. I hope that Shuichi doesn't seem too OOC, he's in a fragile state with a fragile mind, and he kind of just broke.


End file.
